Da, Russada's Blog, eh?
by MVFBattleEevee
Summary: Hi, Sicily made me do this blog thing just because, please send me stuff and I will tell you stuff and stuff. Oh, and I will tell you my social life too if you read along with this. It's really interesting stuff. I rated it T because of stuff.
1. Entry 1: Sick Day

**Welcome to Russada's Blog (That's right!)**

**You are visitor: 1**

**Date: 9/8/2012**

**Time: 8:13 a.m.**

**Mood: Sick**

**Subject: Gah, Sicily**

Hello, it's too early to do this blog thing.

Anyway, yeah, I got a blog because Sicily just came in about a few minuets ago and turned on my computer, she then told me to make a blog.

So I did, but she didn't know that I have a very mild cold due to the crops in my land being frozen dry.

Sicily, you're going to get sick because of this.

_Aw…Russada don't say that. I'll be fine!_

*sigh* Fine, but the moment I start giving in to this cold you are going to- *starts coughing*

_*Pats Russada on the back* Okay, I won't let you strain yourself, I'll leave._

*stops coughing* Thanks, now please go now, I need to get back to sleep.

_*leaves* Fine, but I want you to do a little more of the blog._

*sigh* I just don't get her sometimes, oh hey, Sicily just woke up Kyniko, my snow leopard, now he's going to be cranky.

Yelp, yeah, my name is Russada, but you can call me Madeleine. I live right in the middle of the Bearing Straight so that means that my country lives in two different time zones and our winters are freezing, brr.

That was Sicily, or Ali, she is an island off of South Italy and is the Mafia Boss, she really likes tomatoes just like her parents.

Anyway, I better lay back down before Kyniko starts wailing, because snow leopards can't roar due to their bones, I think it's something with a missing piece or something. Oh well.

Okay, and yeah, I really would like it if people would respond, it would make me feel loved.

Here's my Bio:

Name: Russada

Human Name: Madeleine Williams-Braginski

Birthday: October 18

Age: 16

Hair Color: Brown and Blonde patches (seriously, it looks like I have two different skins glued in patches on my skull)

Eye Color: Purple, with blue shadows

Siblings: None, and proud of it

Pet: Snow Leopard (He's larger than the average snow leopard)

Pet's Name: Kyniko

Height: 5'6'' (I'm a midget ;_; )

Weight: not fat

Boyfriend: none, I only love my family and friends, but South Korea seems to have an extra eye on me for some reason

Languages: English, French, Russian, Chinese, and Japanese (but I know a little of Italian thanks to Sicily)

Best Friend: Sicily (but I consider Texas, Madrid, Ireland, Kyniko, Curacao, and Mexico besties as well)

Groups: Freeing Texas, Artic Nations League, and Tri Forces (Heh heh heh, good times)

Favorite Food: Wheat (It's my crop and it's good for you!)

Favorite Drink: Chocolate Mocha (it's warm and delicious)

And that's it, I don't feel like typing anymore. If any other nation is reading this, I'm sick, please stay away.

Please send questions and shit, I need to feel better, it will help take away the pain.

Bye!

**Please review or fav if you want more, it would make Russada feel better.**


	2. Entry 2: Recovering

**Welcome to Russada's Blog (That's right!)**  
**You are visitor: 6**  
**Date: 9/8/2012**  
**Time: 11:16 a.m.**  
**Mood: Sick (but getting better)**  
**Subject: Refreshing Mornings**

Jegus, my title sounds corny.

But, *sigh* this morning sure is refreshing.

So, Sicily called me while she was at the airport and said that my blog looked great so far and that she wants me to update again. I told her that blogs don't have to be updated twice a day but then she complained and wailed so then I disconnected the call.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not scared of Sicily or anything, trust me, I am much scarier than she is (and probably my dad). But Sicily is my friend so I chose to respect her.

Anyway, Kyniko edged me to go take a walk with him so we walked to the nearby park as Kyniko trotted away to play around for a while.

So here I am, on a bench with my 3DS writing this blog entry. I have a thick blanket wrapped around me because my country is freezing.

But that shouldn't be a problem for me since I am the daughter of the two largest nations who happen to both be artic nations. So, in case anyone still doesn't know (or is too stupid to read the status bar), I am still sick but getting better fast.

*sigh* I need to go to the store and get some orange juice, because it has vitamin C and all that good stuff. I wouldn't have to go to the store if only some nation didn't come yesterday and drank all tree containers of it.

Hint. Hint. America.

Oh well, uncle or no uncle he still is my family.

Looks like I should reply to this.

**Dear Russada, **  
**Ottawa: W-Wait, "Russada"? T-That sounds like a mix of my brother Canada…**  
**Moscow: …and big brother Russia, da?**  
**Ottawa: D-Does that mean that w-we're related to you too?!**  
**Moscow: I think she's one with Russia if she is…**  
**Ottawa: Don't scare her Mos! She's sick! *sends medicine* There. This ought to make you feel better, eh? Anyways, I'm Ottawa, Canada's c-capital.**  
**Moscow: I am Moscow, Russia's capital, da?**  
**Ottawa: We came to say "hi" …I think brother has mentioned you o-once or twice.**  
**Moscow: *checks watch* Is that the time? We have to go, da?**  
**Ottawa: *sees time* Oh yes, it's time for hockey. Bye, Russada!**

**-Ottawa/Brooke Williams and Moscow/Avdotya Braginsky**

Thanks! It's nice to hear from family every once and a while, and thanks again for the medicine!

Yes, I am Canada's and Russia's child, a nation's child is rare, but I'm friends with Sicily and Madrid who are also nation's children.

In total, there are only three nation's children, but I think there is more out there, I would like to meet them.

And I'm surprised Papa only mentioned me a few times, but nation's children are kind-of mysterious and stuff.

One with Russia? Kind-of. You see, my dad really loves me and all, but I'm not his slave or anything. No, instead I'm both a Russian and Canadian citizen, that's one of the quirks of being a nation's child.

Oh well, it was nice hearing from you too!

And that's the only review, now I have to go back to my house before all the children spot me and try and steal my blanket. I better call Kyniko.

Any more comments? Het?

*sigh* I need to just sleep for the rest of the day.

Bye!

P.S.- Texas, you still owe me ten bucks.


	3. Entry 3: Waiting

**Welcome to Russada's Blog (That's right!)**  
**You are visitor: 12**  
**Date: 9/9/2012**  
**Time: 10:41 a.m.**  
**Mood: Calm**  
**Subject: Clear Skies**

Hi everyone, I better get this entry in before South Korea comes over to my house.

Anyway, Sicily called again yesterday and told me to update again for the third time that day. I put the phone in Kyniko's mouth while he was sleeping so now I think Sicily is paranoid about me or something.

Probably sounded like a vacuum swallowed a cat or something.

Anyway, I'm not sick anymore so hooray! And I went to the store and got some more groceries so that no one else gets cranky and stuff.

Anyway, today is kind-of weird, it feels like October or November or December. I was all like "OH MY GOSH! MY BIRTHDAY IS- wait, no it's still September…", I was so disappointed because my birthday is right in the middle of October.

Like I said, there are clear skies which makes me feel like it's a different month or something.

Oh, I also bought some more Pocky from the store yesterday, it's really easy to find that stuff here, they practically have it in every store here. Yes, even the hardware store.

And yes! I got my ten bucks from Texas! Woot!

Better answer this question.

**Dear Russada,**  
**Ottawa: *shock* YOU'RE CANADA'S CHILD!**  
**Moscow: But…the child of Russia and…**  
**Ottawa: Excuse me for a second. *runs off***  
**Moscow: Anyways, that must mean that I'm your aunt then, da? That's nice; I've always wanted a niece. Arey ou good at hockey? We should come over and play hockey, da?**  
**Ottawa: *runs back* Okay so t-that spazzing moment is gone, and… *smiles* You're welcome. Vancouver actually gave that to me days ago, thinking I was sick, but I didn't need it, so I gave it.**  
**Moscow: So you're not really one with Russia, da? *sighs in relief* That's good.**  
**Ottawa: *reads P.S. and sighs* There goes Texas again…always betting. I'll relay that message for you, Russada.**  
**Moscow: *checks watch* That TV show is coming on soon…**  
**Ottawa: On the Nature Channel!? Gotta go, Russada, Bye!**

**-Ottawa/Brooke Williams and Moscow/Avdotya Braginsky**

Yes, it's nice to hear from family again, and yes, I am still Russia and Canada's child. Historically, I have five fathers, but Biologically, I only have two. I love hockey! My fathers gave me a hockey stick with sunflowers carved into it, I'd love to play with you guys!

Oh, and Texas, the thing is, she betted me that I couldn't draw funny pictures on Russia's face while he was asleep. I drew her on his face just to prove it. Russia never suspected me, instead he went after Texas.

It was nice hearing from you guys again!

*sigh* I think South Korea's coming in just- *door burst open*

_Hey! Hey! Russada! I'm early!_

Oh god no I'm not ready to put this down. *stands up and walks over to South Korea with laptop*

Hey Yong Soo, it's nice to see you again.

_*spots laptop* Cool! Did you know that Laptops originated in Korea?!_

Oh well, I better go.

Bye!

_Who are you talking to?!_

**Any questions?**


	4. Entry 4: Le Sad

**Welcome to Russada's Blog (That's right!)**  
**You are visitor: ****29**  
**Date: 11/11/2012**  
**Time: 5:39 p.m.**  
**Mood: Sad**  
**Subject: Le Sad**

Hi…

I'm shutting the blog down because of, um…how many people again?

Oh, right, I remembered. Let me start with

(rantrantrantrantrantrantrant rantrantrantrantrantrantrant rantSicilyrantrantrantrantra ntrantrantrantrantrantrantra ntrantrantrantSouth Korearantrantrantrantrantran trantrantrantrantrantrantran trantrantPenguinsrantrantran trantrantMexicorantrantrantr antrantrantrantrantrantrantr antrantrantrantrantrantrantr antrantrantrantrantrantrantr antAmericarantrantrantrantra ntrantrantrantrantrantEnglan drantrantrantrantrantrantran trantrantrantrantrantrantran trantDenmarkrantrantrantrant rantrantrantrantrantrantFran cerantrantrantrantrantrantra ntrantrantrantSpainrantrantr antrantrantrantrantrantrantr antPrussiarantrantrantrantra ntrantrantrantrantrantrantra ntrantrantrantrantrantrantra ntrantCreator).

Yeah, I'm done ranting now, so let me just answer the last message thing before I go.

**Dear Russada,**

**Moscow: Please stop spazzing, Ottawa…**  
**Ottawa: I'm sorry, but I just…can't imagine my brother and your brother having a child yet…**  
**Moscow: *sigh* Anyways, yes! Let's play hockey sometimes, da?**  
**Ottawa: Funny pictures on Russia's face? *bursts with laughter* No wonder why Moscow saw funny pictures in his face!**  
**Moscow: Maybe we should try that one on Mr. Germany sometime, da?**  
**Ottawa: *cue fear* U-Um…you sure? He's a tad bit…scary when he's angry…**  
**Moscow: *smile like Russia* Never show fear, da?**  
**Ottawa: …No comment.**  
**Moscow: Oh, Mr. South is there? Tell him we said "hi", da?**  
**Ottawa: …You call Mr. South Korea "South"?**  
**Moscow: So does Siberia, so why not?**  
**Ottawa: …Vancouver's coming…got to go! Bye now!**  
**Moscow: Bye, niece!**  
**Ottawa: …Niece?**

**-Ottawa/Brooke Williams and Moscow/Avdotya Braginsky**

Hi again…and you guys are starting to creep me out.

No, they didn't have a child, it's a long complicated system that has to do with the Golden Ratio, Life, Death, and Pi. I was that complicated to make, unlike Madrid, and Sicily.

And yes! Hockey! MUWHUAHUAHUA!

And pfft…I drew the Texan flag on dad's face, so it was pretty obvious that he would go after Texas. But don't worry, Germany would think it would be either Italy, Romano, Spain, Sicily, or Madrid again if you guys drew on his face.

Never show fear…not ever…

I said 'hi' to him, and he hugged me.

And bye!

-  
And now everyone is probably wondering why I'm sad? I'll tell you why.

*stares at computer*

*frowns*

*sad face*

*sniffle*

*wail*

*cry*

Creator is assigning me a huge role in an upcoming story called Celestial Spectrum…it has all the other characters in it and I'm supposed to be one of the six characters in Creator's group.

Then, she's thinking of starting a story, one of those crossovers with Harry Potter, and we meet in first year.

Also, she's thinking about doing an +Anima story with me in it as well.

What am I supposed to do! *sob*

*clears face away*

Well, there you have it. I'm going to be zui busy. So please leave your farewell notes in my inbox for me to read.

Bye.

Zai jian.

P.S.- This is pravda.


End file.
